


Dangers of Age Play

by Kinkybeau2016



Series: Age Play/Age Regression [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B, EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Super Junior, Super Junior-M, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Kidnapping, Little Space, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkybeau2016/pseuds/Kinkybeau2016
Summary: In a world where age play is not only accepted but it is the norm, there are people who take advantage of the littles state of mind and try and trick them for their own gain.





	1. The Talk: Good Touch vs Bad Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This will include non-con elements, as well as manipulation, grooming and taking advantage of a littles state of mind. This is not meant to be bad intent but to show that this is very real and could happen to anyone who age regresses and partakes in age play. I will add points at and within the story itself to avoid these situations and how to find a loving caring caregiver. It is important that we spread awareness and understand that there are people out there who will and would take advantage of age regressors and age players. This is my way of showing that. Please do not hate or comment mean things, do not kink shame! I think that it is also very important to point out that these characters that are taking advantage of the littles state of mind are not pedophiles. Pedophiles have an attraction to actual children bodies. These people are simiply just taking advantage of the fragile state of mind in which it would be easier to coex sexual interaction even though in most age regression cases they cannot consent. Watch this video and listen what she has to say. She's pretty great at explaining things. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cC6dIDG3-g&t

The Super Junior caregivers decided to hold a class on what to do when or if the littles were in a dangerous situation. And to explain to them what bad touching means and why it is important. They got as many idols as they could most of them in little space right now.

            “Hello, kids. Does anyone know why we are here today?” Leeteuk asks sitting in front of his fellow idols.

            “Playdate!” Taehyung shouts.

            “School?” Jimin asks.

            “Yes, school,” Siwon says. “Now what we are going to learn today is very important so I need you all to pay close attention and you’ll get a treat afterward okay?”

            “Dolly!” Sungmin shrieks seeing Kangin pulling out a large male doll.

            “That is for later,” Kangin says.

            “Now, can anyone tell me what you do when you meet a stranger?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Bow and be polite.” Ryeowook states. Zhou Mi just chuckles technically he was right.

            “That is a good point but you should never talk to a stranger by yourself.” Zhou Mi says.

            “But what if the strangers are nice?” Jackson asks.

            “It doesn’t matter if they are nice. It is dangerous to talk to someone you don’t know when you are little.” Siwon says. “Some strangers will act nice just to get you to trust them. What should you do if a stranger asks you to follow them?”

            “Don’t,” Jin says simply. “Never leave your appa or eomma’s side.”

            “And if they say something like they have candy or a puppy?” Leeteuk pushes.

            “A puppy?!” Baekhyun shrieks excitedly. “I would want to see a puppy!” Siwon sighs, this was going to harder than he thought.

            “You do not follow strangers no matter what. They will use things to trick you. If you see a stranger watching you or they approach you, you go and you tell an adult.” Henry says. Namjoon slowly raises his hand.

            “What if we are all in little space? And there isn’t an adult around?” Namjoon asks.

            “Speak with me after class, any group that has every member participate in age play or regression, come to me after we are done,” Siwon says. “So what do we do if a stranger comes up to us?”

            “Don’t talk to them.” The littles repeat.

            “Good, now, this next part is very important.” Zhou Mi says nodding to Kangin who brings the doll closer.

           “There are certain areas that are private, that nobody except you and a very close caregiver can touch. If anyone other than someone you trust and love touches you in these areas, you need to tell someone.” Leeteuk explains. “I’m going to point them out to you and I want you to each point them out to me afterward.”

            “All of us?” Kyuhyun asks cocking his head to the side chewing on one of his three stuffed animals surrounding him.

           “Yes, this is very important, Kyu,” Leeteuk says.

          “We understand,” Youngjae says. Leeteuk nods sighing, he can’t believe he actually has to do this. That people would actually take advantage of a fragile state of mind. He can’t even imagine his littles being hurt like this. Siwon can see the distress on Leeteuk’s face. He just nods letting Leeteuk hold the doll.

            “If anyone touches you here…” Siwon says pointing to the dolls thighs and between the legs.

            “That’s bad touching!” Heechul shouts.

            “Yes, that is correct. If anyone touches you here…” Siwon again points to the private part again, he also points to the mouth, and chest and then turns the doll around pointing to the doll’s butt. “Or any of these places, you tell an adult. Any adult you trust. Do not keep this to yourself, we can help you but only if you tell us.” Leeteuk shuts his eyes tightly tears leaking out of his eyes. Yesung notices this almost immediately and rushes over to him.

              “Eomma don’t cry!” Yesung shouts. “We’ll promise to tell. We’ll be careful. Right?!”

             “Yes, Eomma Leeteuk, please don’t cry,” Sehun says.

             “I am here for every single one of you. Even if we don’t know each other that well, I want you to be able to trust me.” Leeteuk says.

             “We do, we do trust you, hyung!” Hoseok shrieks nearly knocking the man over in a hug. The rest of the littles join in the hug.

             “Okay, okay, let Eomma Leeteuk breath.” Zhou Mi says. Namjoon takes this opportunity to talk to Siwon.

             “Put my number in all of your phones. You get in a sticky situation, you call me. Don’t worry about what time, where you are, what you are doing, call me.” Siwon says patting Namjoon’s arm. Jaebum comes over nervously tugging at Siwon’s sleeve. He shuffles his feet biting his lip. “What is it, Jae?”

            “Mmmmm…you said that for any group that all goes into little space to come to see you,” Jaebum says. Siwon nods handing Jaebum his and Leeteuk’s phone numbers.

           “Call us, whenever, wherever,” Siwon says ruffling Jaebum’s hair. Both men jump when they hear shrieking and signs of a fight, hugging onto Siwon tightly.

            “IT’S MINE!” Jimin screams tugging at the blanket Sungmin is currently cuddling. “IT MINE!!!” Jimin whines. Leeteuk sighs going over to the two knowing they weren’t far off from a sobbing fit and a temper tantrum.

            “Minnie, how about we go get your blankie and show it to Jimin?” Leeteuk asks. “I’m sure he’d love to see it.”

            “Jin too!” Sungmin shouts standing up running over to his bedroom. Leeteuk scratches his head confused.

            “Jinnie likes pink too, just like your Minnie does!” Jimin explains in the cutest little voice ever. Sungmin comes waddling out with a small pink and yellow blanket. Jin gasps crawling over to Sungmin holding out his own pink and yellow blanket.

             “I has one too!” Jin says. Leeteuk smiles looking to see if Kangin was doing his job, which he was.

             “Boys, let’s get in line. Come on you can bring your blankets.” Leeteuk says leading the others to the line. Xiumin smiles kneeling down in front of Chen who is currently whining.

              “It’s okay, Jongdae. We aren’t mad, sometimes we forget. But it is important you know. Take your time.” Xiumin says. Chen sucks on the pacifier in his mouth and points to the mouth of the doll, he blinks pointing between the legs. “Yes, but remember two other parts. Here.” Xiumin says pointing to the chest, Kangin turns the doll around so Xiumin can remind Chen “And here.” Xiumin points to the butt of the doll. “Understand?”

               “Understand, Appa,” Chen says through the pacifier.

               “Good boy,” Xiumin says opening his arms. After all of the littles had been tested, Siwon brings out the fruit plate he had bought at the market.


	2. Super Junior Amusement Park Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated for anal fingering, non-consensual touching, manipulation of someone in little space, threats and mutism as a result of trauma. 

Sungmin sighs pouting against the back of the car. The other two caregivers weren’t even paying attention to him. He had started to slowly regress to a younger age and he just wanted his mom. He wanted ice cream, so he started to walk back towards the entrance. That’s when he’s stopped by a man who has two ice creams in his hand.

            “I noticed someone had dropped their ice cream on the way out. So I got an extra one but I can’t seem to find the person who dropped it in the first place.” The man says. Sungmin smiles widely.

            “I did!” Sungmin says.

            “Well, do you want mine?” The man asks holding out one of the ice creams. Sungmin nods excitedly taking it, gasping when the man takes hold of his wrist. Sungmin whines trying to pull his arm away but is instead dragged towards a white van. He shrugs eating the ice cream quite quickly. He gets pushed into the back of the van hard his back hitting the dirty floor. “Did you like your ice cream, buddy?”

            “It was yummy,” Sungmin says. He blinks looking around the back of the van, confused when the man shuts the door. “Why did you shut the door?”

            “So we can have some privacy.” The man says.

            “Why do we need privacy?” Sungmin asks. He didn’t understand what was going on in his childlike mindset right now. “I don’t wike dis,” Sungmin says whimpering as his eyes start to water.

            “Hey, don’t cry. I got you ice cream. I was nice; I think I deserve a little reward don’t you? Doesn’t your mommy or daddy give you rewards?” The man asks.

            “Yes, but I know dem,” Sungmin says.

            “I’m Ji-hwan,” Ji-hwan says. The man had brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his jaw. “See now we know each other.”

            “No. You don’t know me.” Sungmin says. He jumps when Ji-Hwan bangs the floor of the van. Sungmin whimpers when the man puts his hand just above his pants. “What are you doing?”

            “Getting my fucking reward,” Ji-Hwan says. Sungmin groans as Ji-Hwan forces his hand down Sungmin’s jeans. Sungmin squirms underneath him but is pushed against the floor, even more, his pants pulled down along with his underwear. Sungmin tries to cover up putting his hands over his penis turning on his side pulling his knees up. He squeals when he feels a hand on his butt. He goes to scream when a hand is over his mouth. “You say one little fucking thing and I will take you home with me and you’ll never see your mommy and daddy and siblings again.” Sungmin shuts his eyes tightly sobbing as the hand is removed from his mouth. “I knew this ice cream would come in handy,” Ji-Hwan says scooping some of the vanilla ice cream onto his fingers using it as a lubricant.

            Sungmin inhales when the first finger is inserted into him trying not to say anything. He didn’t understand fully what was happening but he knew this was the thing that Leeteuk and all the other caregivers were talking about when they said bad touch. Sungmin groans taking his hands off his penis to cover his ears from hearing the disgusting words coming from his attacker’s mouth. He shouldn’t have done that because he felt hands on his very private parts. When suddenly he is blinded with sunlight, as he looks up to see a group of people standing outside the van. It took Sungmin a minute to recognize the people although some were complete strangers, Uncle Siwon, Uncle Zhou Mi, and his Eomma!

            “You sick son of a bitch!” Zhou Mi shouts pulling the man out of the van onto the hard concrete parking lot. Henry quickly climbs into the van covering Sungmin with his body.

            “Minnie, hey, Minnie, you okay?” Henry asks. Sungmin just nods slowly. “What did he do? Tell Eomma what he did.” Sungmin shakes his head, zipping his mouth shut locking it and throwing away the key. “He told you to stay quiet? You can talk to Mommy.” Henry says softly. Sungmin shakes his head violently. “Okay, okay. Can you show me? Just try and show me, I need to know.” Sungmin holds up one finger and points to his bottom, and then he points to his penis and then his mouth, using one of his hands to cover his mouth. “So he just used fingers? And touched you and covered your mouth?” Sungmin nods, he blinks pointing to the melted ice cream. “What about the ice cream?” Sungmin bites his lip sticking his finger into it pointing to his bottom. Henry maneuvers to see Sungmin’s bottom noticing the ice cream trickling out of his hole. “Oh baby boy, I’m so sorry,” Henry says scooping Sungmin into his arms hugging him tightly. He sighs helping Sungmin pull up his pants. Sungmin clings to Henry’s side as he exits the van. He felt eyes on him, so many eyes, watching, and judging.

 

When they arrive back at their hotel, Siwon called Leeteuk to explain the situation. Siwon comes out into the living room. Henry instantly stands up hitting him in the chest slapping him across the face.

            “How dare you?! How dare both of you!” Henry screams. “I trusted you with him! I thought you were going to take care of him! Instead, he was victimized by that creep because you couldn’t keep an eye on him?!”

            “I’m sorry, Henry. I didn’t mean to…I just…we had our hands full.” Siwon says.

            “That’s your fucking excuse?!” Henry screams back at him. They both look back when they hear glass breaking. Sungmin is standing at the counter having knocked off a vase. “Minnie?” Sungmin shakes his head to show he’s not currently little. “Hyung…” Sungmin holds up a finger stomping off to the other side of the counter pulling open a drawer. He pulls out a pad of paper and pen. He starts scribbling, shaking his head ripping the page off trying again. He finally stands up after a couple of moments. He stomps over to Henry slamming the paper into his chest huffing. Henry blinks not sure how to take this kind of behavior, Sungmin had never been this upset before. Well never targeted at him. He blinks looking down at the paper as he starts to read only to get a slap in the arm. He sighs reading it out loud. “Please don’t blame them. I am the one that walked away; I’m the one that took off. I didn’t listen to Leeteuk hyung. Blame the man that did this to me, blame him. Not them.” Zhou Mi looks over at the TV when the news report starts to take over in the middle of the regularly scheduled broadcast.

            “We are getting reports of a possible sexual assault at a local amusement park involving an adult little and another unidentified man. Today was a celebrity day at the amusement park so we are speculating that the victim is a celebrity.” The reporter states. Sungmin shakes his head violently. Henry leads him over to the couch where he starts to rock back and forth. It was going to take a while for him to heal from this. But his caregivers and friends were going to help him the best way they can. Because that’s what family does.


	3. Gender Doesn't Mean Anything

Kyuhyun is shaking in the same room as Ryeowook wanting to hide with him. He didn’t want to be alone right now. His ears were currently still ringing from the noise of the popping balloon. He was closest to it and honestly didn’t process that it was even a balloon popping. All he could think back on was the accident. He sniffles looking down at his feet. He wanted his Appa. He shuffles out of the room shutting the door to ensure that Ryeowook was safe from the outside world. He for some reason can’t move his feet from away from the door. He really did not want to be alone in this state of mind. He instinctively puts his thumb into his mouth as he starts to suck on it. He looks around as someone is walking down the hallway towards him. He was hoping that the man would just walk past, but when the person got closer Kyuhyun soon realized that it was a woman.

            He could ask for help from her right? “Excuse me? Miss?” Kyuhyun asks. The woman looks up from her papers. She smiles brightly at him.

            “Hello, Oppa Kyuhyun.” She says. Kyuhyun shuffles his feet still sucking his thumb. “Are you little right now?”

            “Yes,” Kyuhyun says. The woman nods kneeling in front of him putting her hand on the doorknob. Kyuhyun looks at her confused. “No…nobody is in there. I just want to find my appa.” Kyuhyun says trying to push her hand off of the door. He couldn’t place it but he just had a feeling that if she opened that door something bad was going to happen to both him and Ryeowook.

            “Are you sure about that?” The woman asks.

            “I’m sure.” Kyuhyun whines. He gasps when the woman puts her hand on his chest. Suddenly Han Geng’s warning was in his head. “Don’t touch me,” Kyuhyun says.

            “If we go in there we could be a bit more private. Wouldn’t you want that?” The woman asks.

            “No. No, I don’t want that! I just want my appa!” Kyuhyun says sobbing. He shakes his head when the woman opens the door pushing him inside. “Please! Let me go!”

            “Come on, don’t play that game anymore. I don’t want little Kyuhyun, I want big Kyuhyun. But I have a feeling big Kyuhyun wouldn’t be so easy to persuade.” The woman says pushing her body up against Kyuhyun’s who is pushed up against the door. He looks past the woman to see Ryeowook peaking his head out. Kyuhyun shakes his head, Ryeowook shutting the door to the cabinet again. Kyuhyun shuts his eyes tightly tears still streaming down his face as he feels his pants being unbuttoned.

            “Stop!” Kyuhyun says twisting away from the woman.

            “Are we still playing this game?” The woman asks scoffing. Kyuhyun didn’t understand what game she was talking about. Kyuhyun’s subconscious is so muddled and jumbled that he starts slipping lower and lower.

            “It not a game!” Kyuhyun says. He whines as he feels her hand slip past his pants and underwear gripping onto his very private parts. _Don’t let anybody touch you here._ Kyuhyun remembers Han Geng telling him. “STOP!” Kyuhyun shrieks sobbing. He gasps hearing a familiar voice down the hallway. He shuts his eyes tightly waiting for the right moment.

            “Shush, Hyung. I am sure I heard him!” Siwon says. Siwon stops about 5 steps from the door. “Shit, where is he? Kyuhyun? Ryeowook?” Before the woman can stop him Kyuhyun screams at the top of his lungs. The woman pulls her hand out of Kyuhyun’s pants walking back towards the cabinet, Ryeowook pushes the cabinet open climbing out.

            “Wookie, no!” Kyuhyun shrieks sobbing stepping forward as Ryeowook is pulled into the woman’s embrace. “Let Wookie go. No hurt him.” Kyuhyun says hugging himself sobbing even harder when the door opens, Siwon and Leeteuk come in. “Appa! Appa.”

            “What’s going on here?” Leeteuk asks.

            “We were just having some fun. Isn’t that right boys?” The woman asks still having Ryeowook in the embrace. Leeteuk can tell just by the expression on the boy’s face something was not right.

            “If that’s the case, then let me have him,” Leeteuk says. The woman releases Ryeowook who runs into Leeteuk’s arms. “What’s wrong, munchkin? Tell me.” Leeteuk asks as the woman exits the room rather quickly.

            “She touched Kyuhyun. Put a hand down his pants.” Ryeowook says. Leeteuk looks at Kyuhyun, Siwon also looking down at his pants that are still unbuttoned. Leeteuk pushes Ryeowook into Siwon’s arms turning around following after the woman as she tries to flee.

            “Do you think it’s okay to touch someone who isn’t in the right state of mind to even consent to that?” Leeteuk asks bewildered.

            “It’s just a game, isn’t it? A ploy to get people to feel sorry for you and like you more?” The woman asks.

            “I can’t believe there are people like you in this world! He is not playing, he does this to cope, to relax, and to be able to be free and it is people like you who jeopardize his safety just to fulfill your sick fantasies.” Leeteuk answers. Leeteuk gasps as he is smacked across the face hard. Leeteuk holds his face in shock, as a Super Junior manager grabs the woman by the arm just as another backstage hand is coming to access the situation. The helper tries to pry the manager’s hand off of the woman’s arm.

            “Sir! Sir, please! Please, you cannot just…someone call security!” The boys hear a backstage helper say.

            “She just slapped him in the face. Siwon, please explain the situation.” The manager asks. Leeteuk takes Kyuhyun and Ryeowook from Siwon’s arms holding them close to him.

            “She groped and fondled Kyuhyun while he was in little space. His pants were undone when we entered the room. She had Ryeowook in her arms fully intending to use him as a ploy to get out of the situation.” Siwon explains. Sungmin looks over at Shindong as they walk up to them.

            “What does fondled mean?” Sungmin asks.

            “Bad touching, Minnie. Very bad touching.” Shindong explains as best as he could.

            “The one Han Geng helped Eomma teach us?” Yesung asks.

            “Yes, that one.” Shindong answers. Donghae and Eunhyuk hold onto Shindong tightly as the security team comes. “They aren’t coming to yell at you. Don’t worry, we got that all straightened out last time remember? They all know.”

            “Escort this woman out of the building, we are calling the police, keep her there outside away from others.” The backstage hand says.

            “Like anybody will believe them.” The woman scoffs.

            “Good thing we have cameras to prove it.” The backstage hand replies. The woman goes quiet her eyes wide. “We installed cameras just for this reason.”

            “Will he need to give a statement to the police?” Siwon asks.

            “Yes. But you may be able to do it later on.” The backstage hand says. Leeteuk just nods picking up Ryeowook, Siwon doing the same for Kyuhyun. Leeteuk bounces Ryeowook up and down to try and stop the flow of tears he had been holding in. Kyuhyun was sleeping against Siwon’s shoulder sucking on a pacifier. Siwon sighs holding Kyuhyun closely, all he wanted to do was protect him and he couldn’t even do that right. He blinks feeling someone hugging his leg opposite the side he was holding Kyuhyun in. Yesung looks up at him nodding to him.

            “You do a good job, Appa. Kyuhyunnie is safe now.” Yesung says. Siwon nods, he was right. Kyuhyun was safe and with Siwon now. It amazes him how littles can always be right.  


End file.
